Cupcakes!
by FoxFlyer
Summary: Draco and Harry have to actually spend some time together. How badly could this go? Rated K, I didn't see anything bad in it, if you come across a "bad" word, let me know so I can fix it. Thanks! ONESHOT


Hey guys! I don't own the characters, if I did, I'd be blonde. And rich. This is a story I wrote at random, but I think it turned out pretty good... Enjoy!

* * *

It was one of those days where nothing seemed to be going right. First off, it was very, very bright outside. And hot. Draco did not like hot. Hot implied sunburn, which implied pain. Draco didn't like pain much either, unless he was the one causing it. Second, his mother wasn't at home. Why that was bothering him, he couldn't say, except that he disliked it when she went somewhere without him. Thirdly, he was bored.

Reasons all clear in front of him, Draco sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling until he was dizzy, and stood up to find something better to do.

His father was in his study, as usual. Humming idly, he was signing documents that looked relatively important. As Draco turned to leave, his father called to him.

"I don't know if you're going to like this, but that Potter boy will be coming over shortly to spend the day with you." Draco opened his mouth. "And don't bother arguing because there wasn't a single polite way to say no. It's only for three hours and I'm sure you can find something to do."

"B-b-but—"

"I just told you not to argue with me Draco. Be on your best behavior. If Potter returns home with a single scratch on him, I'll be the one to get blamed."

"Stupid Potter…"

Draco wanted to kick something. He didn't dare, of course, everything in the house was sort of important in one way or another. Soon Draco found himself in the kitchen. The large, cheerful room was full of sun and empty of servants; it was their day off. With a dramatic sigh, Draco sat down on the table and stared out the window, thinking of ways to get out of this torture.

He came up with nothing. And then the doorbell rang.

~Harry's POV~

It would have pleased Draco to know that Harry was no more excited about spending the day with Draco at Malfoy Manor than Draco was. He had begged, pleaded, kicked, screamed, and offered to do a week's worth of detentions with Filch once the year started, all to no avail.

"As amusing as it would be to see what use Filch would make of you, I have to turn that offer down. As it is, Lucius and I have some urgent business we need to discuss, and we both think it best that you and Draco spend some time together." Dumbledore had said.

Now here he stood with the man himself, on the front stoop of the looming black building. Dumbledore was smiling slightly, seeming amused about something. There was the pattering of feet, and then the door flew open and there stood Draco.

"Good afternoon Draco," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Afternoon _professor_," Draco sneered.

Lucius Malfoy seemed to just appear in the doorway. "How many times do I have to tell you to be _polite_ to our guests, Draco," the tall man hissed.

Draco's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Sorry Father." He muttered.

Lucius gave his son a look before turning to Dumbledore. "My apologies sir. My son is in a crabby mood because he is bored."

"Quite all right Lucius. We all suffer that illness from time to time."

"Yes. Shall we?"

"Indeed. Harry, Draco, I bid you farewell." The two adults disapparated.

Harry stared at Draco, whose face was still rather pink. The pale boy shook himself and glared at Harry. Harry stared steadily back.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"I really don't want to. But I suppose if I do, you may touch something that's cursed. That'd get you off my hands rather quickly." Draco stood aside.

Harry half expected Draco to slam the door as he crossed the step, but good manners or the thought of his father skewering him stayed Draco's hand. The door closed with a bang long after Harry was safely inside.

His first impression of the house was that it was gloomy. They were in a large, dark hallway, with a doorway to the immediate left, another one farther along on the right, and one way at the back. There was a staircase to his left as well, but it was too dark to see where it went.

"How can you see in all this darkness?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged. "You get used to it eventually. That's why I like the kitchen." He turned and started walking away.

"Don't I even get a tour?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"It would take too long. Even I don't know where every room in this house is. I stick to the safe ones: Living room, Dining room, bathroom, kitchen, and my room. Otherwise I avoid it like the plague. Are you coming Potter, or are you just going to stand there gawking until the cows come home?"

Harry followed Draco down the hall and fumed. Draco disappeared through the door at the back of the hall. Harry passed through it a moment later, and immediately noticed the difference. He staggered, momentarily blinded by sunlight. When he was able to see again, he turned in a circle, trying to take it all in.

The kitchen was cavernous. There was a lot of empty space all over, as if no one had known what to do with it all. The table near the back wall looked as if it could seat hundreds of people, but by the number of chairs, Harry guessed that about fifteen people could fit comfortably, more if they squeezed. Along the front wall ran counters and sinks. There were cutting boards on some of the counters. Pots, pans, and knives hung on the wall. Three large windows let in all the light. Draco was sitting on the table, staring dreamily out into a beautiful garden.

"Why don't you go walking, if that's what you feel like doing?" Harry suggested hopefully.

Draco sneered at him. "Bet you'd love that wouldn't you Potter?"

"Have you always got to call me that? Why can't you just call me Harry like a normal person?"

Draco looked startled. He started to reply, then stopped. He looked like he was struggling with some issue.

"You want me to call you… Harry?" he seemed to be tasting the word.

"And I'll call you Draco. We'll call a truce. I mean we're stuck together for a… a long time! Ok?"

"I guess…" Draco tentatively held out his hand.

Harry shook it. "Great. Now that that's out of the way, what do you want to do?"

Draco looked at him for a long time. "If I tell you P-Harry, you have to swear on your life not to laugh."

Harry was intrigued. "What?"

~Draco's POV~

Harry was going to laugh at him. He was going to laugh and laugh and laugh and Draco was going to hex him. He was looking forward to that.

"I've never been allowed to bake anything before. Father thinks it's a job that's only fit for servants. I want to make… cupcakes."

Harry's face registered surprise. He was going to laugh. Draco knew he was going to laugh. He slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his wand, only to hear…

"That's actually not a bad idea. I've never made cupcakes before either."

Draco could feel is mouth coming unhinged, hitting the floor, and spattering into a million pieces. Harry wasn't laughing at him. In fact, the green-eyed boy was staring at him rather curiously.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"What? Oh. Sorry."

Harry blinked. "You just apologized to me."

"Shut up. I'll go find the cupcake mix. There has to be some around here somewhere."

"Do you want any help finding it?"

"Well… Ok, come on P-Harry. The pantry's over here."

~Harry's POV~

The pantry was one of the largest things he'd ever seen. It was maybe half the size of the kitchen, stuffed with bags and boxes and plastic containers and barrels of food. Harry didn't even know where to start looking for a measly box of cupcake mix. Draco looked just as confused.

"I'm not really supposed to be in here. But if you see a box of cupcake mix, say something. I'll check over here."

Harry nodded to him and they set about looking for a box of mix. It was harder than it should have been, and it took nearly half an hour to locate several boxes of the stuff, which was, of course, on the top shelf, way out of their reach. Or at least, it should have been.

Harry pulled out his wand. "_Wingardium leviosa_."

Every single box floated up and out before gently falling down and landing neatly at his feet. Draco stared at them and glared at Harry.

"Nice going. How are we supposed to put them back?"

Harry shrugged. "Why are you acting like there's a stick up your butt?" he countered. "Maybe we'll decide to make all of it. Can't hurt."

Draco snorted, but bent over to pick up a couple of boxes. "I hate you," he said conversationally.

"The feeling is mutual."

They glared at each other before heading into the kitchen. With a huff, Draco dropped the mixes haphazardly onto the table. Harry set his up neatly and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a drama queen."

Draco didn't comment. He was staring out the window again, squinting against the brightness. "How hard is it for a couple of clouds to push their way past the sun?" he grumbled to himself.

Harry stared at Draco, fascinated by the way the sunlight seemed to glint off of his silvery blonde hair. Then he turned and started to read off what they would need to make the stupid cupcakes.

"Sugar, flour, water, eggs, a muffin pan, milk…" he muttered to himself.

"What's in that box any way, if we need all that other stuff?" Draco was DIRECTLY behind him.

Harry jumped a foot in the air and yelped. "Personal space Malfoy, personal space!" He squeaked, forgetting the first name truce.

"God Potter. Quit screaming like a girl. All I did was ask a simple question."

"Right in my ear!"

"Are you saying people don't speak into your ear?"

"You're pushing it."

They glared at each other momentarily before Draco picked up another box and started to read to himself.

"The results of this little venture should be fascinating," he muttered as he strode to the fridge. "We have to go back into the pantry to get some of that stuff."

"Maybe we should just float it out here."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. There are fifty-pound bags of flour in that place. Look, here's the cold stuff. I'll be back in a sec with the rest of it."

"Great. And we need a—"

"One thing at a time darn it!"

*

Once all the ingredients, measuring spoons, bowls and whatnot were assembled, it was actually time to make the cakes. Harry was dreading this part most of all.

"Ok. First we pour the mix into a bowl."

"I still don't understand what kind of mix it is if we have to add all this stuff to it. Shouldn't it already be mixed in?"

"I don't know Draco. Maybe the mix you buy is defective. Will you just pour it into a bowl?"

"Which one?"

"That one." Harry pointed to a large red bowl.

Draco tugged at the bag. It wouldn't open. After examining it carefully for a flaw, he bit it open and poured it. Harry stared at him in horror.

"What the heck was that all about?"

"It wouldn't open."

"So perform a severing charm on it or something! Don't tear it open with your teeth!"

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "Forget it. Add a cup of sugar and two of flour, and for god's sake, don't put your mouth on anything else while we do this."

Draco looked hurt, but set about to measuring white powder into cups. Harry cracked two eggs and added a third of a cup of water to the soggy mess. A fourth of a cup of milk followed. Draco grabbed the spoon.

"I want to stir," he announced.

"That's a disaster waiting to happen."

"I still want to."

"Ok. But try to stir—"

He was unable to finish his sentence. Draco whipped the spoon through the mix too fast, sending it flying everywhere. He was concentrating very hard, and when he was finished, he looked pleased with himself. Their immediate vicinity was covered in chocolate, and Harry was considering strangling the blonde.

"Doesn't it look yummy?" Draco held it out for Harry to inspect.

Despite the mess around them and the fact that Draco had probably stirred too hard, the immediate results of the venture were pleasing. The mix was smooth and luscious looking. Harry thought he might salivate at the mouth.

"Not bad Draco. Not bad at all. Now," Harry grabbed a funnel, "drizzle it _slowly_ into this funnel. Slowly, Draco."

Draco furrowed his brow in concentration, trying not to overfill the little cupcake cup. They repeated this maneuver several times, until the cups were all about halfway full. Then Harry realized that they had forgotten all about pre-heating the oven.

"Dang. Now we have to wait for it to warm up," he mumbled, twisting the dial to 350.

"Why?"

"Because if the stove isn't warm enough, the cupcakes won't rise. Duh."

"How should I know? I've never done this before!"

"Do you spend any time in the kitchen?"

"No…"

"Oh. Ok, then I'm sorry. But honestly, even you must know that heat makes things rise. Don't you ever wonder why food is hot?"

"Don't you usually eat cake cold?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but realized that Draco had a point. "Yes. But you eat bread hot."

Before they could continue, the stove beeped. Harry slid the pan in, and Draco stared at it. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"What?"  
"Why don't we clean up while we wait?"

Draco made a face. "I don't want to."

"Draco…"

"We can always do it later! Let's make more cupcakes instead! I think I have the stirring down!"

Harry sighed.

*

When Harry finally convinced Draco that they had enough cupcakes, five batches of the savory sweet were cooling. The counter and the table were dirty. Chocolate and vanilla rivers dripped off the edges, there were smears all around the mixing area, and flour, sugar, and other substances were piled everywhere. The only thing in the kitchen still remotely clean was the stove.

Harry cast _scrougify_ on the stove now, so that it was glittering. Draco was staring at the cupcakes, mouth watering.

"I think they're cool enough now. Can I eat one?"

"Don't you want to decorate them?"

Draco looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Decorate. You know, frost them and add sprinkles. They'll taste even better that way," Harry prodded him.

"Why didn't you say so? I actually know where all that stuff is!" Draco climbed up onto the counter and opened up a cupboard.

"How do you know that?"

"I sneak in here sometimes and watch the cooks. Every now and then Father tells them to make a cake. Here."

He passed down a few cans of frosting, and shakers full of sprinkles. Harry smiled as he read the labels. These were top-notch brands, and he felt his mouth water.

"Excellent." He took a look around the dirty room. "Maybe we should take a break and clean up first…"

Draco scoffed. "Oh come on Potter—Err, Harry. You can't be serious. You dangle this idea in front of me, then snatch it away?" the blonde looked hurt.

"I suppose we could put it off until your father came home. I would love to witness that conversation." Harry smiled innocently.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is still mutual."

"How about a compromise? We can clean up the kitchen, but we're leaving leave the dishes for later. I want to decorate the cupcakes. Badly."

Harry had a feeling that this was as good as an offer as he would get. Draco's eyes were large and pleading. Harry gave in.

Ok. But we have to do a good job. Or else, no decorating."

"Slave driver."

*

The cleanup process went far faster than expected. Harry had insisted that they not use magic, so that Draco could see what it was like to actually get his hands dirty. At first, the blonde was annoyed. He was handed a dripping rag and instructed to wipe off the table. Draco took it literally and smeared the mess worse than it had been already. So Harry gave him the broom instead.

Draco was fascinated by it, and it turned out he was adequate at sweeping. Dust and powder disappeared, and as he dumped it away, he found to his great surprise that he was enjoying himself. He continued sweeping long after the floor was cleared, marveling at muggles and their ability to function without magic. Harry was able to clean off the counters and the table in peace, and he even filled up the sink with sudsy water.

"What's that for?" Draco asked curiously.

"So we can wash the dishes. Since you've been so helpful, we can decorate the cupcakes now."

"Yay!"

Harry opened up a can of frosting. "I'm going to need something to spread this with."

"Will a spoon work?"

Harry frowned. "No. Its some sort of flat object… this is one. And here's another. You can help me. Dip it like this, and then just spread it on. But not too hard, or you'll crush the cake."

Draco was quite good at spreading frosting too, and the two worked in peace. When each of the cakes was frosted, they had used three tubs of frosting and half of a fourth one. Draco dipped in his spreader and licked the frosting off. Harry stared at him.

"It seems a shame to waste it," Draco explained himself.

"We could have just put the top back on."

"It would be too difficult to tell Father about it later. He's nit-picky, like's things just so."

"Well, if that's the case, it can't hurt."  
They ate the frosting, and then washed out the cans. That chore out of the way, they dumped sprinkles all over the cupcakes, making another mess, which Draco cleaned up all by himself. Then he really wanted to eat a cupcake, but Harry insisted that they get the dishes out of the way.

Draco groaned about it, but Harry was adamant.

"Would your father like it if—"

"Point taken."

"They'll taste better afterwards."

"You're kidding."

"Wait and see."

It really wasn't so bad. Harry washed and Draco dried, and between the two of them, they were able to put everything away without too much hassle.

*

They sat on the table, each holding a cupcake. Draco bit into his enthusiastically, and his eyes widened.

"This is the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted!" he exclaimed, shocked.

Harry sighed in relief and bit into his own cupcake. It was indeed delicious, cool and soft and chocolaty. As they nibbled, Harry reflected on the afternoon. It really hadn't been as horrible as he'd thought it would be.

"You're not so bad Draco," Harry mused aloud.

"You're not so bad yourself Harry. Sorry if I was rude earlier, I have a reputation to keep up."

"This truce ends once I leave anyway," Harry replied.

"It's too bad. I think we could be friends if you would just come over to my side."

"The dark side doesn't have those cookies it promises. Sorry, I think I'll keep to the light side of things."

"I can't go to the light side. The darkness is keeping its hold on me. But we could walk in the gray."

"Yeah. Another compromise. Another truce."

They smiled at each other. Then there was a crack, and Dumbledore and Lucius appeared, both flushed in the face and looking less than pleased.

"Well, that was rather productive," Dumbledore smiled and sniffed the air. "I do believe the boys have been baking."

"Baking? My son, baking. Well, well, well Draco, you must have been bored."

"Yes. Incredibly."

"See our guests out please Draco. Then I want to see you in my study," Lucius swept away. **(Rude, isn't he?)**

Draco's shoulders slumped. Harry tentatively reached out a hand and set it on the blonde's shoulder. Draco glanced at him shyly.

"Do you want to take some home with you Potter?" the tone was very soft.

"Of course Malfoy."  
They divided the cupcakes evenly, and Harry stored them in various pockets of his cloak. Dumbledore watched the two of them, eyes twinkling merrily. When Harry had stuffed as many cupcakes into his pockets as he could carry, Dumbledore spoke.

"I trust that the two of you enjoyed this afternoon?" he asked.

"Err…" Harry looked at Draco.

"Yes professor. Immensely. But I don't expect it to happen again anytime soon." Draco smirked back at Harry.

"Never again."

"If you say so. Come along Harry, we have places to return to." He offered Harry his arm.

Harry grabbed it tightly. Just before they dis-apparated, he though he heard Draco say "Bye Harry," But he decided that it was just his imagination.

~Draco's POV~

Draco stared at the spot where his enemy had been a moment before, then dragged himself to his feet with a sigh. A second before the two had gone, he thought Potter had given him a smile and a nod. Maybe he was tired from all the baking. Grabbing a cupcake, he absently munched it as he sought out his father. The older Malfoy was, as per usual, signing papers, a look of frustration on his face.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes. What? Haven't I told you before not to eat in my study?"

Draco took a step back. "I'm not in your study."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Don't disrespect me. Why were you making cupcakes? That's servants work."

"It seemed like it would be fun. And safe."

Lucius mulled over this explanation for a few moments. "I see. Well, did you have… fun?"

Draco stared at his father and nibbled his cupcake. There were spots of red on the older Malfoy's cheek, as if he couldn't believe he was asking such a question.

Draco smiled a small smile. "I don't know if 'fun' is the right word. But it wasn't a screaming bore."

"Good. That's… good. Run along now, I have more work to do," Lucius dismissed him.

Draco backed away and wandered back to the kitchen. It seemed sad and empty now that Harry was gone. Draco sat back down on the table and stared out the window. The clouds he had wanted had at last appeared, but he no longer wanted to go out.

The door opened, and in came Narcissa. She carried a shopping bag in either hand, her cheeks were flushed, and she was smiling. She looked surprised when she saw Draco, more so when she saw the remaining cupcakes.

"Why Draco," she exclaimed in surprise, "what have you been doing all afternoon?"

Draco smiled. "Well, you see…"

~End~

* * *

And that's a wrap! I had no idea what might be required to make cupcakes, and I didn't want it to be really easy to do. ^^ So, please review and maybe 'll put up another story, that actually involves CHAPTERS!! OMG! Yay! You can have a cup cake if you review. =)


End file.
